Young wwe supserstars
by wwelover12
Summary: this is a story bout the wwe superstars when they were younger


prologue -This is a story about a few of wwe superstars when they were younger !!!!! It all started out with Randy Keith Orton and his mother and his father .

Chapter 1

Randys mom, RANDY !!! , she yells .

Randy runs downstairs scared that hes in trouble . Randys mom glares at Randy when he gets downstairs.

Randy says, what mom.

Randys mom says, why are there wwe registrtion forms in the mailbox your not JOINING THAT CRAP YOU WILL TURN OUT LIKE YOUR FATHER.

Randy says, mom your wrong wwe will teach me respect and how to look out for myself please mom let me join.

Randys mom, Randy if I let you join this you better thank me for the rest of your life.

Randy says, so you will let me join mom, really excited.

Bob comes in the room. Randys mom doesn t say anything else but she nods at Randy to tell him thinks to hiself gosh mom and dad must be fighting he goes upstairs to his bedroom and calls Cody.

Cody answers, hello randy im kinda still trying to convince my mom to let me join wwe i almost had her then you called man I ll call you later to let you know what she says.

Randy hangs up hoping Cody can join wwe with him both there fathers had grown up fighting eachother and outside of wwe were best friends so since him and Cody were already best friends he thought that would make them even better bestfreinds. Randy didn t know why he really wanted to be a wwe wrestler he just thought it would be had grown up around the orginazation and had always dreamed of being part of it one Randy just had to wait till the application for it came back with an answer on it. Randy hoped very muh that would accept him to be a superstar.

Chapter 2

Next morning Randy wakes up to the smell of pancakes and orange juice in the kitchen. He goes dowstairs and eats then heads off to goes to his locker and then sees Cody coming his way.

Randy,"Hey Cody what did your mom say about the wrestling thing."

Cody,"she said yes Randy but she said i better think about it i dont know what she means by that though so im just going to send in my registration tonight when i get home."

Randy," alright now mission one is complete now we wait on the registration forms to come back mission 2 is to get girlfriends so who do you like."

Cody," i sorta like Maryse but im scared to tell her man."

Randy," i will tell her for you if you'd like me to."

Cody," thanks please do that for me man and who do you like."

Randy," i like Maria."

Cody," I will ask her out for you man." Cody sees Maria walking to her locker. Maria opens her locker and Cody walks towards her to ask her out for Randy.

Cody," hey Maria whats up."

Maria," nothing much man just another boring day at school i guess."

Cody," i was kinda wondering do you like Randy."

Maria,:" ya hes hott."

Cody," would you go out with him."

Maria,"Sure tell him i will and dont you like Maryse she wanted me to ask you out for her."

Cody," alright tell her i will."

Cody walks away suprised that Maryse likes him and goes and tells Randy the whole thing then its night time and Cody does his registration forms and goes to bed after he puts them in the mail lays in bed thinking of what wwe might be for him and Cody and what its like dating lays asleep dreaming of lays in bed dreaming of Cody.

Chapter 3

The next morning Cody gets up and sees that it has snowed and theres not going to be any school so he walks back inside and begins to work out. Randy goes to the diner across the street from were he lives and gets some breakfast as he eats he thinks of Maria before he knows it hes finished with his food. He leaves the diner and goes over to Codys house. Cody is still working out. Randy sneaks behind Cody and scares him. Cody yells and then slaps Randy. Randy just laughs at Cody and calls him a sissy fighter for slapping and not punching. Cody gets mad and storms off. Randy tells him hes being a baby about it and they should just go see there girls that would make them both feel better , so Cody goes and gets dressed and Randy waits on him. Cody and Randy leave Codys house and go to the park were they see Maria and Maryse talking. When Maria and Maryse notice them they begin to smile at them. Cody begins to blush when Maryse blows him a kiss. Randy giggles and walks over to Maria and hugs her.

Maria," hey baby."

Randy," hey babe you look really nice today."

Maria, "thanks."

Maryse," honey i'm hungry how about me and you go and get some breakfast together."

Cody," sure lets go now" he walks away holding Maryses hand.

Maria and Randy decide to have a snowball fight between the two of them and at the end of the snowball fight have a very romantic and Maryse end up eating then going to Codys house and making out for about three hours. Then Maryse gets a call and has to go home because her dad needs her help cleaning everything for her moms birthday which was the next kisses his beloved girlfriend goodbye then he goes upstairs and rests listening to his mp3 gets a call from his mom that his little sister was hit by a car.

Randy," Maria my little sister was hit by a car and is in the hospital." He begins to tear up and Maria tells him that she'll drive them to the hospital. They grab there coats and head to the hospital." Randys little sister ends up being fine but shes on crutches for a few months. Randy finally gets his wwe registration forms back in the mail , but is afraid to open the envolope so he goes over to Marias and they open the envolope together. When they finally get the envolope opened it says this," Dear Randy Keith Orton, i got your registration forms and i'm writing you to tell you that i appove you for the wwe ,but the trainer you asked for is no longer a worker for wwe , so you must train with your father or Ted Diabase also known as THE MILLION DOLLAR MAN please call this number to give me your decision 706-670-4532. Thanks love,Mr. Mccmahon."

Randy smiles then kisses Maria. Maria smiles at Randy and asks him if once he gets in the wwe if he can play some cards on and get him to let her be a wwe tells her he will try but theres no promises on it because can be a jerk sometimes.

Chapter 4

Randy then gets Maria in and Cody gets his forms back telling him he may join the wwe they all get in even Maryse and then they start fighting for the tittles. Cody and Maryse end up breaking up and so do Maria and Randy. Then Cody and Randy stop being friends because of the wwe title they keep fighting over it and Randy becomes a nieve jerk that only cares about what he has not anyone else. Cody becomes a good wwe superstar , but ends up being a jerk to women. Well that was a good story now plz enjoy it.


End file.
